Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/19
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisany jest dalszy ciąg rządów Sancho Pansy. Marszałek dworu tak dalece zakochał się w córce Diega de Liana, że nie mógł przez całą noc zmrużyć oka. Intendent przepędził noc na spisywaniu wszystkiego, co mówił Sancho, aby posłać księciu dokładne sprawozdanie. Gubernator zaś, podniósłszy się z rana, zjadł z rozkazu doktora Pedro Rezio cokolwiek konfitur i wypił szklankę czystej wody. Oddałby wprawdzie to wszystko chętnie za kawał chleba, lecz doktór dowodził mu, że delikatny posiłek z rana rozbudza umysłowe władze, tak potrzebne dla rządzącego krajem. Sancho, przeklinając doktora, gubernatorstwo i tego, który mu je nadał, wpół umarły z głodu, udał się na posłuchalną salę. Przedstawiono mu jakiegoś cudzoziemca, który taką zaczął rozwijać kwestię: — Wasza wysokość! wielka rzeka rozdziela majątek jednego pana na dwie części. Proszę jaśnie wielmożnego pana uważnie posłuchać, gdyż kwestia jest trudna i nader ważna. Na rzece tej stoi most, a na jednym końcu mostu zbudowano szubienicę. Obok znajduje się dom, służący za mieszkanie czterem sędziom, którzy przestrzegają praw właściciela. Na tablicy, umieszczonej pod szubienicą, jest taki napis: „Każdy człowiek, przechodzący przez ten most, powinien pod przysięgą zeznać, skąd i dokąd idzie; jeżeli powie prawdę, przepuścić go, jeżeli okaże się, że fałszywie przysiągł, powiesić go natychmiast na szubienicy”. Prawo to było znajome wszystkim. Przechodzący przez most byli zapytywani, kazano im przysięgać i po sprawdzeniu puszczano na wolność. Pewnego dnia, przechodzący jakiś człowiek przysiągł, że przybywa z pewnego miejsca do tej szubienicy, aby na niej umrzeć. Sędziowie nie mogli zgodzić się, co czynić mają w tym razie. Jeżeli go puścimy wolno, mówili, to on krzywoprzysiągł i wedle prawa umrzeć powinien, lecz jeżeli go powiesimy, to on powiedział prawdę, a w takim razie na mocy tegoż prawa powinien być wolnym. Otóż przysłano mnie do waszej wysokości, ażebyś raczył rozstrzygnąć tę sprawę. Głos publiczny sławi twoją przenikliwość, dlatego sędziowie oczekują ostatecznie na zdanie waszej wysokości. — Prawdę mówiąc — rzecze Sancho — niepotrzebnie cię tu wysłano. Nie mam umysłu tak subtelnego, jak mówią, a wierz mi, że ten, co na człowieka z wierzchu wygląda, jest tylko bydlęciem niekiedy. Jednakże powtórz mi raz jeszcze twoją sprawę, a zobaczymy, co się da zrobić. Zapytany powtórzył to wszystko i jak mógł najjaśniej rzecz przedstawił. — To w samej rzeczy bardzo trudna sprawa — rzecze Sancho, pomyślawszy chwilę. — Zdaje mi się jednak, iż rzecz tę rozstrzygnąć można w krótkich słowach; wszakże ów człowiek przysiągł, że przybywa umrzeć na tej szubienicy, jeżeli umrze, powiedział prawdę. Otóż, mówiąc prawdę ze względu na prawo, powinien przejść wolno za most; jeżeli go zaś nie powieszą, to kłamał i jako kłamca, wisieć powinien; wszakże tak? — Wasza wysokość dokładnie pojąłeś — odpowie cudzoziemiec. — Otóż tak zrobić potrzeba — rzecze Sancho. — Niech przepuszczą tę połowę człowieka, która mówiła prawdę, a powieszą tę, którą skłamała. — Lecz zważ, panie gubernatorze, iż potrzeba by rozdzielić tego człowieka na dwie części, a tego uczynić bez zadania mu śmierci niepodobna, więc kwestia zostaje nierozstrzygnięta, jak była. — Posłuchaj pan — rzecze Sancho. — Albo ja jestem głupiec, albo tyle jest powodu prawnego powiesić owego przechodnia, ile uwolnić go zupełnie, a ponieważ bardziej chwalę sędziów za ich łaskawość, niż za surowość, radziłbym puścić winowajcę. Gdybym umiał pisać, podpisałbym ten wyrok własną moją ręką. A nie sądźcie, abym to mówił sam z siebie, słyszałem od pana Don Kichota ostatniej nocy przed przybyciem na to gubernatorstwo moje, że w wątpliwych wypadkach, sędzia głosu miłosierdzia raczej niż surowości prawa słuchać powinien, i dzięki niech będą Bogu, że w tak stosownej okoliczności przypomniał mi te słowa zacnego rycerza. — Wierz mi, wasza wysokość — rzecze intendent — że ci, co wynaleźli prawa, nie mogliby tej sprawy osądzić lepiej. Lecz dosyć tego na dziś. Niepodobna utrudzać waszej wysokości w samych początkach panowania. Pójdę dać rozkazy, ażeby wam dobry obiad przygotowano. — W to mi graj! — rzecze Sancho. — Paście mnie dobrze, a potem dawajcie mi sprawę po sprawie, a jeżeli ich nie rozwikłam jak mędrzec, powiecie, żem osioł. Intendent dotrzymał słowa i chcąc oszczędzić Sanchę na dzień następny, w którym zamierzono zrobić mu figiel, ułożony wcześnie, kazał suty zastawić obiad. Sancho więc najadł się wybornie, na złość aforyzmom doktora z Forteafuera. Po obiedzie kurier wszedł do sali i wręczył mu list od Don Kichota. Sancho rozkazał sekretarzowi, ażeby przeczytał list po cichu, jeżeli w nim jest co sekretnego, lecz ten przejrzawszy korespondencję, oświadczył, że nie tylko można ją czytać przed całym światem, lecz że powinna być wyryta złotymi literami, jakoż przeczytał, co następuje: List Don Kichota z Manchy do Sancho Pansy, gubernatora wyspy Baratarii. „Kiedy co chwila obawiałem się usłyszeć o głupstwie i zaniedbaniu twoim, dowiedziałem się, przyjacielu Sancho, że z roztropnością i staraniem rządzisz swoją wyspą, jak człowiek uczciwy. Składam dzięki niebu za to, że ubogich z prochu podnosi i daje ducha wiadomości nieudolnym stworzeniom. Powiedziano mi jednak, że w postępowaniu twoim widać zawsze coś pospolitego. Wiedz o tym, Sancho, że dla utrzymania władzy na urzędzie, trzeba umieć wznieść się nad siebie. Ubieraj się czysto i porządnie, bo nawet pień ociosany i przystrojony przestaje być pniem. Nie mówię, ażebyś stroił się w koronki i hafty, abyś ty, sędzia ludu, nosił strój dworaka, lecz abyś umiał zachować właściwą przyzwoitość. Dwa są środki, którymi rządca zjednać sobie może serca ludu: naprzód, starając się ze wszystkimi zachować zgodę w pożyciu, po wtóre, sprowadzając pomyślność powszechną, bo nic tak nie pobudza do szemrania, nic tak nie wzburza narodu, jak nędza i drogość przedmiotów do codziennego życia potrzebnych. Nie zabawiaj się wydawaniem codziennym rozkazów, a gdy je wydasz, niech będą sprawiedliwie i ściśle wykonywane, bo wszak i prawa niewykonywane przestają być prawami. Powiedzą tylko o tych, którzy je tworzyli, że nie mieli siły wprowadzenia ich w wykonanie. Szczególniej też prawa surowe, traktowane lekko, są w ręku sędziego narodu tym, czym berło w ręku malowanego króla. Nagradzaj cnoty i karz występki. Nie bądź ani zawsze surowy, ani zawsze pobłażający. Umiej wybrać środek między dwiema ostatecznościami, bo na tym sztuka rządzenia zależy''zależeć'' (daw.) — tu: polegać.. Zwiedzaj więzienia i targi publiczne; tu obecność gubernatora jest najpotrzebniejsza, bo policja, niedozorowana ściśle, większy od burzycieli nieład sprawia. Stosuj swe siły do środków, jakie posiadasz i stań się groźny, karząc przykładnie występki przeciwko prawu powszechnemu popełnione. Nie okazuj się, choćbyś był w istocie, chciwym, dumnym, wylanym''wylany'' — dziś raczej: wylewny; otwarty na działanie czegoś. dla kobiet i wina, bo skoro lud zobaczy w tobie złe skłonności, podżegać je będzie i własnymi zgubi cię namiętnościami. Odczytuj często rady, które ci napisałem, zanim objąłeś rządy wyspy, a przekonasz się, że nieraz wyprowadzą cię z trudności, jakie stanowisko rządcy nastręczać ci będzie. Pisz do swoich dobroczyńców i przy każdej sposobności, staraj się objawiać im wdzięczność. Puszczać w niepamięć odebrane od ludzi dobrodziejstwa i dary jest dumą i niesprawiedliwością. Księżna pani posłała umyślnego z listem i podarunkami posłańca do twojej żony i co chwila oczekujemy jego przybycia. Cierpiałem jakiś czas bardzo skutkiem podrapania nosa i twarzy, ale to fraszka w porównaniu z czarownikami, którzy ciągle na moją zgubę czyhają, chociaż i między nimi są tacy, co mnie ratują niekiedy. Donieś mi, co myślisz o podobieństwie intendenta z hrabiną Trifaldi, pamiętaj uwiadamiać mnie zawsze o wszystkim, co się rządów twoich tyczy. Mówiąc między nami, chciałbym już porzucić to czcze i bezcelowe życie, jakie tu prowadzę. Nie na to jestem stworzony, ażebym z założonymi siedział rękami. Wplątałem się też w sprawę, która może poróżnić mnie z księciem, i kto wie, czy nie będę zmuszony stanąć przeciw niemu, bo chociaż serdecznie zawdzięczam mu uprzejmą jego gościnność, przecież więcej winien jestem obowiązkom mego powołania i święta to prawda: Amicus Plato sed magis amica veritasamicus Plato sed (...) veritas — przyjacielem mym Platon, lecz większą przyjaciółką prawda; maksyma zaczerpnięta z Arystotelesa.. Nie obawiam się przytoczyć ci tych kilku słów po łacinie, gdyż sądzę, że zostawszy gubernatorem, nauczyłeś się tego języka. Polecam cię Bogu i proszę go, ażeby cię ochronił od wszelkich nieprzyjemności. Twój przyjaciel Don Kichot z Manchy, Rycerz Lwa”. Sancho, odebrawszy ten list, powstał od stołu, zamknął się w gabinecie ze swoim sekretarzem i rozkazał mu pisać wszystko, co tylko dyktować będzie, nie dodając, ani ujmując żadnego wyrazu; pismo brzmiało jak następuje: List Sancho Pansy do Don Kichota z Manchy. „Tak dalece zajęty jestem sprawami rządu, że nie mam czasu uczesać sobie głowy, ani obciąć paznokci, toteż mi tak urosły, że sam Pan Bóg chyba obciąć mi je zdoła. Mówię to dlatego, mój kochany panie, żebyś się nie dziwił, że dotąd żadnej ode mnie nie otrzymałeś wiadomości. Co do spraw rządu, nie wiem, jak tam inni sobie w tym radzą, ale to wiem z pewnością taką, jak słońce na niebie, że jestem najgłodniejszym z gubernatorów całego świata, głodniejszym nawet niż wówczas, gdyśmy to razem wałęsali się po tych wertepach, pustyniach i lasach. Książę pan pisał do mnie przed dwoma dniami, ostrzegając mnie, że jacyś ludzie wkradli się do miasta w celu zamordowania mnie. Dotąd, o ile wiem, nie uczynili tego i nie odkryłem żadnego z nich, oprócz niejakiego doktora, który utrzymywany jest przez miasto na to, ażeby zagłodził na śmierć każdego nowo obranego gubernatora. Nazywa się Pedro Rezio, rodem z Tirteafuera. Ten doktor sam powiada, że nie leczy chorób, które już istnieją, lecz tylko chroni od nowych i wali dietę na dietę, dopóki nie wysuszy człowieka na drzazgę. I ja, com sobie lubo wyobrażał, że jak będę gubernatorem, to pieczone gołąbki same mi przyjdą do gąbki, że w tak świetne czasy, z nieba mi będą spadać pierwsze kiełbasy, żyję jak pustelnik o głodzie i w utrapieniu i lękam się, aby w końcu diabeł nie porwał mnie w powietrze, myśląc, żem szkielet odarty już z ciała. Dotąd jeszcze nie pobieram pensji ani podatków. Nie mogę pojąć dlaczego; bo słyszałem zawsze, że mieszkańcy miejscowi dają lub pożyczają wielkie sumy gubernatorom, zanim ci jeszcze obejmą swój urząd; i tu przecież to samo dziać by się powinno. Pewnej nocy, patrolując po mieście, schwytałem młodą panienkę nadzwyczaj piękną, przebraną za chłopca i jej brata, przebranego za dziewczynę. Marszałek mojego dworu zakochał się w pannie i zamierza ją poślubić. Co do mnie, postanowiłem chłopca ożenić z moją maleńką Sanchą. Ja i marszałek dworu wchodzimy tedy w stosunki z ojcem tych dwojga dzieci, który jest chrześcijaninem, a mógłby być i szlachcicem także, gdyż nazywa się Diego de Liana. Przeglądam też place i targi publiczne, i wczoraj zdaje mi się... a tak, to było wczoraj, złapałem przekupkę, jak sprzedawała orzechy, mieszając stare ze świeżymi, skonfiskowałem więc cały towar na korzyść studentów, którzy je wybrać potrafią, przekupce zaś zabroniłem przez dni piętnaście handlować. Dodam jeszcze, że w tym mieście, jak i we wszystkich, które widziałem, przekupki i w ogólności kupcy, są bez religii i prawości i składają najgorszą część ludności miejscowej. Niezmiernie cieszę się, że księżna pani pisała do Teresy, posyłając jej podarunki. Będę się starał siak czy tak, okazać jej moją wdzięczność za to. Proszę ucałować jej ręce ode mnie i powiedzieć, żeby nie sądziła, że rzuca perły przed wieprza. Turbacja to straszna byłaby dla mnie, gdybyś wasza wielmożność pokłócił się z księciem i księżną, panami moimi, bo jak zaczniecie koty drzeć z sobą, to wszystko na mnie się skrupi, a przy tym niepięknie byłoby, żebyście wy panie, co zawsze zachęcacie do wdzięczności, sami tak źle odpłacali dobre przyjęcie, jakiego doznaliście w zamku księstwa. Co się tyczy podrapania, nie rozumiem, co wam się takiego przytrafiło, sądzę jednak, że to znów jaki psi figiel tych zajadłych czarnoksiężników, co wam prawie nigdy spokoju nie dają. Chciałbym wam też posłać jaki podarunek z tego kraju, ale nie mam co, chyba by seręgę i butelkę słodkiej wódki, które tu kunsztownie wyrabiają. Ale jak tylko rozgubernatoruję się tu trochę lepiej, to przyślę panu szyszak albo tarczę. Jeżeli by Teresa Pansa pisała co do mnie, proszę zapłacić porto i przysłać mi list natychmiast, bo umieram z ciekawości, co się tam w domu dzieje. Proszę Boga, ażeby uwolnił was od złych czarnoksiężników, a mnie wydobył cało i zdrowo z tego gubernatorstwa, o czym mocno wątpię, bacząc na przepisy doktora Rezio. Najniższy sługa waszej wielmożności, Sancho Pansa, gubernator. Dan na mojej wyspie, tegoż dnia, w którym się pisze”. Sekretarz zapieczętował list i wysłał kuriera. Na koniec pełnomocnicy księcia zamierzyli położyć kres rządów Sanchy i przedstawili mu po obiedzie, ażeby wydał rozkazy policyjne co do administracji wyspy. Sancho zabronił utrzymywać szynkownie, lecz pozwolił przywozić wino ze wszystkich stron, z warunkiem, aby deklarowano miejsce, skąd pochodzi nadmieniając, że ktokolwiek by wody dolewał do wina, śmiercią karany będzie. Zniżył cenę rozmaitego obuwia, oznaczył pensję służących, rozkazał wymierzać kary na śpiewających publicznie nieprzyzwoite piosnki! Zabronił ślepym mieszać do swoich pieśni opowiadanie cudów, ponieważ zdawało mu się, że większa ich część była zmyślona. Utworzył straż dla ubogich nie dlatego, aby ich wyganiała, lecz aby sprawdzała czy istotnie są ubogimi, gdyż między nimi było wielu pijaków i złodziejów. Jednym słowem, wydał rozkazy tak użyteczne, że do dziś dnia zachowują je w tym miejscu, nazywając konstytucją wielkiego gubernatora Sancho Pansy. ----